


Just Another Day for a Future Novelist

by Zenzen_Hana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blogging, Diary/Journal, F/M, Random - Freeform, Rants, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzen_Hana/pseuds/Zenzen_Hana
Summary: Honestly, I just wanted to write down my experience as a novelist. Hope you enjoy my life tales!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Judge me all you want but I'm just bored...

My pen name is Zen_Hanashiro. I chose it after many years of writing. Officially, it started out with me being a fujoshi but I guess I should explain how it al started.

When I was 4, I started writing for fun with my wild imagination. I would love to tell that tale if you are interested (for a different chapter if I get comments!) but for now, I want to open up about how I became a novelist officially.

At the age of 10, I met with 4 friends and began filling my life with drawing comics. It was all pure at first, MLP fics, Winx Club, fantasy and school artworks. I guess I was just another girl among the many in this world that question their futures but I mostly imagined things like hell. I couldn't stop my mind from imagining stuff like fantasy world, magic and whatnot but nothing clicked with me at the time. (Except music...Music is one of my best inspirations... helps generating ideas)

So before I graduated from elementary school, my best friend introduced me to shojou manga; Bleach. I knew a bit of manga and anime before that but wasn't into Japanese culture just yet. (I watched Yugioh, Law of Ueki and Eyeshield 21 from my cousins collection) I made normal X reader comics based on the manga and got pulled in deeper and deeper.

A year later in muddle school, I met more people and was introduced to the world of BL by a certain friend. That time, I was innocently watching Kaitou Joker and she shipped a few which came to her asking me to make fics for her. I was an amateur at first and made normal ToD fics. She noticed my lack of ideas and she introduced me to Wattpad.

In Wattpad, I immediately got into the fandom world of fics while finding more and more manga. Fairy Tail and Assassination Classroom were my OTP at the time and I made two fics that became a hit in wattpad. (Laxus Dreyar X reader and Karasuma X reader) I mostly drew it but in the end, wrote them out. I loved how Japans manga helped me generate ideas while the fics helped in the neutral writing. I read and read and eventually ended up being pulled into One Piece. The One Piece fics in Wattpad were very mature and helped me a lot.

Eventually I challenged myself to change my writing style. At the end of my first year in middle school, I managed to write a pretty good fic without using ':' in the conversations. (laxus:.... Y/n:... LOL I hated my old stye my godddd) My fics were average but received alot of comments and votes in Wattpad. It inspired me to get better.

Around my second year of middle school, I began changing POV (point of View) among the characters. It made the story more interesting to see teh same scenario in the otehr characters side of teh story and helped me even more. I began to learn how to express writing feelings and made pointers. At the time, I was also planning my first original work that I started back in elementary school but never commenced. Most of the pointers were about detailing my work with emotions, scenario changes, detailing even the small things and interactions. I had a tough time detailing but grew better as time passed.

At the end of my second year, I finally decided to indulge the world of novels and works like J.K Rowling and fantasy worlds helped me learn detailing and I grew better. I managed to fix the plot of my original story and began typing out the first book. It wasn't that good but I promised myself to deal with it later on after I grew better.

During my third year, I grew out of character POV's and learned how to include third person's point of view. But during that year, I had a major exam to enter my first year of high school so I had to put myself on hold. I still published a bit on wattpad but I never did much. I grew back to my love of Music which helped alot in generating new ideas and soon found myself writing better than anyone in school. I received a few dares and requests from my friends but I never pushed myself at the time.

Soon, last year, I managed to read most of Rick Riordans books and loved the fandom. I grew into writing fics and when I went to Wattpad for ideas, I tumbled upon BL. I was never a person to open towards it but as time went by, I couldn't just ignore my curiosity. I continued reading BL fics and wrote a few of my own behind my families back.

Now, I'm loving AO3 as my own account, writing fics and discussing randomness with my friends. Even if they don't disapprove, I know a few aren't so open about discussing so I only talk to those who do. I'm glad I have friends who we can openly talk about BL and fic works. My writing has improved by a large margin than when I first started and I'm not ashamed for who I am now. I keep things under the wraps as much as possible and even when things gets rough and exposed, I go through it in hopes I wont give up. Even now, I'm reading BL manga and I'm concerned if anyone walks up behind me to expose me. I can't show the world but if I have ideas, I'll find those interested.

I guess that's all for now! I'll be updating whenever I feel like it. This is my place to rant, vent and talk openly and I accept any questions! A ton of my life will be exposed but no names will be mentioned. Nothing too personal but I would like to help those who believe they can't be someone they dream of. Even now I struggle against family expectations but those are for another day.

Hope this book helps you find the courage deep down! Don't give up!


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanna say to all my fans, 

IM ON HIATUS!!

So Sorry if u were expecting a ton of updates since i love updating daily...

tbh, this year is my major exam finale for highschool so i shouldnt be playing around.....  
But like, i love fics and bl ships and shit so i ended up here

now that i realise how endangered my studies r, im going off

for like...maybe 9 months?

i'll pop in here and there if im bored or finished writing an update

if not, just await for me to break the news and fail everything

im hoping to atleast pass my accountancy, physics, add math and math subjects..... (and eng, malay and Sej but those r compulsary to pass)

Soo goodbye for now!

I'llbe off most of the time

Sorry if u were expecting much  
Be back soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you would like to ask, come along and comment! I'll be happy to answer!
> 
> You can also reach me in Discord at:  
> zen_hanashiro#7260
> 
> or Wattpad:  
> Zoe_animebaka
> 
> or here in the comments! :3


End file.
